


Baking

by alifletcher2010



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Baking, F/M, Fluff, Neighbors, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifletcher2010/pseuds/alifletcher2010
Summary: Aelin was constantly making a fool of herself in front on her entirely too gorgeous neighbor. This latest mishap has untended results
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn
Comments: 9
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT.”

Half-dressed, arpon sloppily tied around her waist, Aelin dashed around her kitchen, frantically. Her pot of water was boiling over, there was flour on nearly every surface, and she still didn’t have the dry ingredients for her cake mixed. Why had she promised her class treats?

Right. Because they had done so well in bringing up their test scores and studying and she loved the little idiots.

She threw open her spice cupboard and furiously sorted through the little bottles until she spied the little aluminum can she was looking for. Baking powder. Finally.

Expect when she opened it, it was completely solid. The humidity of the spring had completely solidified the powder. She tried stabbing at it with a knife, but it only bounced off. Great.

Aelin reached for her phone, hoping against hope that Lysandra was home, even though it was Thursday night and her best friend typically worked her long shift at the hospital on Thrusdays. Her phone rang and rang and eventually she got Lys’s voicemail. Of course.

This left her with only one more option. Aelin sighed. She really didn’t want to ask Rowan. He was a nice enough guy, and thankfully a quiet neighbor since they shared a wall, but was without a doubt the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. He never failed to make her laugh when they talked on their doorsteps when they got home at the same time. Aelin had no problem admitting she was the tiniest bit in love with him.

The problem was she was constantly making a fool of herself in front of him. Last month she had literally run into him at the bar and she spilled her drink all over him. The month before he had caught her doing the walk of shame when he was out for his morning run. Before that he had helped her peel herself off the sidewalk after slipping on the icy stairs and falling down the entire flight. Gods, her life must be a series of embarrassing moments to him.

But there was nothing for it, she needed the baking powder. Quickly, she threw off the dirty apron and scrubbed at her flour cover cheeks. Aelin drew in a deep breath, steeling herself for the inevitable embarrassment that was sure to come.

She made her way down the hall and knocked on his door. Part of her prayed he wasn’t home. But she really, really needed to get this cake made. Sure enough, she heard his heavy steps on the other side of the door and the chain being unlatched.

“Aelin?” Rowan greeted her with a puzzled look. He looked especially beautiful tonight, rumpled, messy hair and shirtless with the muscular glory that was his chest on full display. She usually only got glimpses of it when he went running. Seeing it so close was a bit…distracting.

“Umm, hi. So, funny story. I’m tryyyyying to bake a cake, because I promised my class. And I have everything, but my baking powder hates me and I can’t get it to break it apart, and I know its like super late and you were probably asleep, but I really could use some baking powder…”  
She was rambling, she knew she was, but Aelin was desperately trying to focus on his face on and not on his chest.

Rowan glanced at her again and then quickly returned his gaze to her eyes, almost as if he was having the same problem. His face flushed and he nodded. “Yeah, sure, let me go see if I have any.”

Rowan disappeared into his apartment and returned a few moments later. He handed her the little can. “I’m not sure if mine is much better than yours, but you’re welcome to use however much you need.”

Aelin was so relieved to have found so that without thinking, she threw her arms around Rowan, colliding with that perfect chest. “Gods, thank you Rowan. You’re a lifesaver.”

Rowan’s arms came around her hesitantly, bringing her closer to him. When she released her hold, their faces were so close, their breaths intermingling. Rowan looked in her eyes for a moment, his gaze searching, almost like he was debating something and then gently he pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.Suddenly, he stepped back, almost as if Aelin’s skin had burned him.

“Uh, you can bring it back anytime. No rush.” Rowan stepped back further into his apartment, his face completely flushed.

“Right. Ok. Thanks.” Rowan nodded and shut his door, leaving Aelin breathless and a little confused at his door. She made her way back to her apartment, her mind reeling. What had just happened?

Aelin touched the place on her cheek where Rowan had kissed her and her fingers came away with flour all over them. She went to wipe them on her pants but froze when she met bare skin. She was in her underwear. She had been so consumed with the cake she had forgotten she wasn’t wearing her pants.

No wonder Rowan had been so flustered.

Aelin wanted to be swallowed up by the earth. She was such an idiot.

But..he had kissed her. Maybe she hadn’t completely pushed him away.

Suddenly Aelin was really looking forward to returning his baking powder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off of this prompt: “I’ll sleep on the couch.”

Aelin plopped down face first on her couch. It had been the longest day of her career. Rewarding her class with cake had been a good idea, in theory. But in practice, hyping a classroom full of fourth graders up on chocolate and sugar had been a very, very, very bad idea. It had taken hours to get the chocolate out of the carpet.

Aelin was so tired she had no idea how she was going to deal with the whole Rowan situation. Yeah, she had utterly embarrassed herself, but he hadn’t seemed to mind too much. She just needed to figure out a completely innocuous way of returning his baking powder that also communicated that she was totally not crazy and would really love if he took her out on a date.

If such a way existed, Aelin’s tired brain could definitely not think of it tonight. It would have to wait until tomorrow. At least it was going to be Saturday.

She rolled over and sighed. If she stayed in these chocolate smeared clothes for another minute she was going to lose her mind. She pulled herself off the couch and made her way to her bedroom, shucking her clothes off as she went.

A knock sounded on her door as she was rifling through her drawer for a nightgown.

“Go away,” she growled to herself pulling out a night dress, but the knocking unfortunately persisted.

“Coming!” Quickly she pulled the nightgown on as she made her way to the door. But when she threw open the door, the last person she expected to see was standing on her doorstep.

Rowan.

“Uh, hi?” Suddenly, Aelin’s cheeks flushed, remembering that the last time he had seen her she was in a similar state of undress. Gods, why was she always embarrassing herself in front of him?

Rowan’s eyes traveled the length of her body and Aelin’s cheek grew red for a completely different reason. Aelin cleared her throat and Rowan’s eyes snapped back up to hers.

“I’m locked out. The supers not answering and most of my friends are out for the weekend. Can I hang out here until he gets back to me?”

Aelin nodded. “Yeah, sure. Make yourself at home.” Rowan stepped into the apartment and sat at her kitchen table. He looked as exhausted as Aelin felt, his hair messy for once in his ponytail.

“You know you can sit on the couch?” Aelin smiled at him.

Rowan shook his head. “No, I’m still in my scrubs. I didn’t get a chance to change after work and I’m a bit disgusting.”

“Oh, wait there.” Aelin’s headed back to her room and returned a moment later with some of Aedion’s clothes.

She handed them to Rowan, who gave her a puzzled look. “My cousin lives across the country and every time he comes he buys too much and can’t pack it in his carry on. So these are basically brand new. Feel free to shower too, if you want.”

Rowan gave her a soft smile that sent flutters through Aelin’s stomach. “Thanks Aelin. I’m sorry to impose.” He took the clothes from her, their fingers brushing.

“It’s fine, really. I didn’t have plans.”

Rowan took the clothes and headed to the shower. Aelin tried her best to stay busy as she heard the water running. He was naked. In her apartment. And he had kissed her. It took all her willpower to to think about how he looked, standing under the stream of her shower. What it would feel like to have his lips on her skin again.

The water stopped and Aelin jumped, her heart racing for more than one reason. She opened her fridge and pulled out the last bits of the cake, cutting a slice for herself and Rowan.

When he returned to the kitchen, Aelin nearly dropped the plates. She had thought Aedion’s clothes would be a little tight on him, but this…this was nearly indecent. The shirt was at least two inches too shirt and was nearly bursting at the shoulder seams.

“Umm, I’m not sure if this shirt fits.”

Aelin laughed and shook her head. “No. I don’t think it does. Do you want cake?”

Rowan shook his head, spraying water everywhere. “No, I’m not much of a sweets person.”

“Oh, come on Rowan. You can’t make me eat both of these myself. You know it’s hard work to maintain a figure like this.”

“Ok, fine.” Rowan’s smile was something Aelin would never get used to.

They sat at her table enjoying cake and easy conversation. They were nearly done when Rowan’s phone rang. He stood and answered, giving Aelin a wonderful view of his backside.

“Uh huh, yeah, yeah…ok. Yeah. I understand. Thanks for your help.”

Rowan hung up and growled. “So…that was the super. He fell and broke his tailbone. He’s in the hospital. Which means…”

“You’re locked out for the night?”

Rowan nodded. “Would you mind terribly if I stayed here? I’ll sleep on the couch.”

Aelin nodded. She would never admit it, but she was secretly pleased with the turn of events. “Yeah, sure, let me grab you a pillow and some blankets.”

When Aelin returned to the living room she burst out laughing. Rowan was stretched out on her entirely too small couch, his feet hanging off the edge so much they were touching the floor.

“Ok, ok…Rowan. I cannot possibly let you sleep on the couch. You’re a giant. Come sleep on the bed.”

Rowan sat up, not meeting her eye. “Are you sure?”

Aelin smiled at him. “Yes. My bed is huge. I won’t even know you’re there.”

“Alright.” Rowan heaved himself from her couch and made his way to her bedroom. They both climbed in, not looking at each other. Aelin was a little giddy and nervous, her fingers trembling as she pulled back the blankets.

Awkward silence fell once they got settled. Aelin has been right, they weren’t even touching, but that didn’t dispel the heavy feeling in the air. Not knowing what else to do, Aelin said, “Sorry I haven’t gotten you your baking powder back yet.”

Rowan laughed. “It’s fine. Not like you had much chance. But the cake was wonderful by the way.”

“Thanks.” Aelin smiled up at the ceiling.

“Well good night.”

“Good night Rowan.”

Silence fell again, thick and oppressive. Minutes ticked by, but Aelin didn’t find herself growing any sleepier, her heart was beating far to fast at the thought of Rowan in her bed. And based on his breathing, Rowan wasn’t having an easier time going to sleep.

Eventually, she couldn’t stand it any longer. “Rowan? Are you awake?”

“Yeah.”

Aelin asked the question that had been reaching through her head all day. “Why did you kiss me?”

“I didn’t mean to.”

“Ohh. Ok.” Aelin couldn’t help the sinking feeling in her chest.

Rowan swore softly. “I-I didn’t mean it like that. I meant that’s not how I meant to do it. I mean, gods Aelin, you’re amazing. I wanted to ask you out on a date, do it right, the whole works.”

Aelin turned over to find Rowan looking right at her. The look in his eyes made her heart race.

“Ask me,” she whispered. “Ask me out.”

“What?”

“Rowan Whitethorn, ask me out. And then kiss me. Or kiss me and then ask me out. But I have been thinking about that kiss all day and I think if I have to wait another-”

Rowan cut her off by crushing his lips to hers. Shock courses through Aelin for a second and then she responded, pulling him closer to her. She became utterly lost in his touch, the way his finger gently grazed her gown. She could still taste the chocolate cake on his lips as they moved against her own. She rolled over bringing Rowan with her. He pulled back, breaking their kiss. Bracing himself above her, Rowan looked into her eyes, breathing hard.

“How do you feel about a breakfast date?”

Aelin smiled up at him. “Perfect.” And then pulled him down to kiss her again.


End file.
